Shattering Bonds
by wolfwisdom
Summary: REVISED! Nina is unable to accept defeat from her sister so she leaves the village in search of power. She leaves everybody behind, even Naruto who she loves dearly. However, events from her painful past resurface, challenging their bond further.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except unfamiliar characters.**_

_Shattering Bonds_

The night was dark except for little dots of brightly shining stars and a full moon that dangled above the Hidden Leaf Village.

A young woman of a tragic pastime, Nina could not accept her decrypting defeat to her older sister once again; all of those effective hours of training that had transformed into months for her body to do her bidding had been for nothing. Feeling in despair at the fact that she was further away from her goal than she had originally planned. Her mind just could not or would not accept the defeat that had rendered her questioning her own abilities.

Making a difficult decision, Nina had packed the necessary belongings for her long voyage in a backpack. She shrugged the bag over her shoulder and stepped quietly towards the door, trying to minimize squeaking from the old floor boards.

"Nina, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he rushed across the floor, in front of the door in an attempt to stop her from leaving, which he knew was completely pointless but still he had to do something. He loved Nina too much to let her go.

"I'm just going out for a midnight stroll is all?" Nina said with coolness as she glanced at her shoes forcing the tears that were suddenly whelming in her eyes.

A silence fell upon them as Naruto waited for a better explanation but received none of the sort that he was hoping for, the truth that he urn for deeply from his beloved.

"That's a lie. Why are you lying to me? This isn't like you, Nina, what's the matter with you? Are you planning on leaving the village?" Naruto asked as he glanced down at her messenger bag. He didn't know what to say in order to make her stay.

"Yes…I'm not getting any stronger staying here." Nina replied firmly with icy blue eyes as she lifted her head to meet his pleading orbs.

"Nina, I know that you are in pain from what happened to your clan and I want to help you heal those wounds. Just let me in, I'll do anything please just stay here with me Nina…I love you." Naruto confessed as he pleaded for her to remain with him.

From the first moment his young blue eyes fell upon her form he knew that he would love her for all time, there was nobody on the planet that could fill him with more happiness then that one potential young woman.

"Thank you…" she softly whispered as she knocked him into an unconscious state.

His numb body fell before her feet, she gazed at the face that she had come to love and was even reconsidering her final decision but soon pushed the thought out of her mind as she left the small apartment. However, her love for Naruto was not enough to hold her back from a deserved revenge that she thirsted for.

The only possession she had left behind was a heart shaped locket that she received from Naruto on her birthday. Inside, there was a picture of Nina and Naruto together, so happy they were in the small photo as they embraced each other with bright smiles as the sun brightened their complexion all the more, creating the illusion of a pair of angels that were destined for one another for all eternity.

Walking along the same familiar path that she had traveled so often that led to her exit, a dark figure ahead of her caught her cautious globes immediately sending her guard on alert. Slowing her pace, a little noise next to her captured her ears, she glanced to her side to observe Sakura lying on a bench with streams of tears rolling down the plains of her cheeks.

"I take it she tried to stop you from leaving." Nina said aloud as she came to realize that Sasuke had been looming in the shadows.

"Yeah, so what are you planning on stopping me as well?" Sasuke turned and gave his most infamous smirk that sent an irritated rattle through her already hyped nerves.

"Don't be so full of yourself. Actually, I'm planning on leaving too. Naruto tried to do the same but it was pointless really, how he can be so foolish at times." Nina alleged nonchalantly as her heart seemed to brake from his expression that freshly imprinted in her mind.

She shook her heard lightly and continued along her way towards the gates that protected the inner core of its very being.

Sasuke allowed Nina to walk passed him as he placed himself next to her, feeling suddenly drawn to her simple beauty and seemingly different perspective.

"This is quite a coincidence, don't you think? Us leaving the village at the same time. By the way where are you going to after this?" Nina asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Orochimaru…you?" Sasuke revealed his true plans, he would normally never be so open with somebody yet Nina was special in a way that he could not depict.

This had to be more than an effortless quirk for Nina was traveling to the equivalent individual; she was truly keen to do almost anything to redeem her clan's lost name in some form. Orochimaru had bestowed a bequest on Nina by giving her a curse mark as well, a mark that had intensified her strength, stamina, everything yet she still craved for additional supremacy. However, Nina believed that Orochimaru could assist her in itinerant advance towards her pending ambition.

"The same person." Nina answered conspicuously, "so it looks like were going to be traveling together for some time. We mostly have the same goal in a way. We want to renew our clan names from the darkness and kill our older siblings. I had never noticed until now that you and I are quite alike in many ways that it's chilling."

The reason answered Sasuke's unanswered question for his abnormal attraction towards Nina, the fact that they shared a similar history and even goals was purely remarkable. She shared same emotions as he; she was easier to relate to, to connect to in some way that he was considering the possibility.

Finally reaching their destination, they gave one final glance at their old homes that were filled with past memories of friends and hardships thus remaining victorious in the end. Two teams of the best sound ninjas that belonged to Orochimaru waited for their new leaders just beyond the village gates. Nina gave a last glance; a ting of guilt filled the emptiness in her body before she continued on her planned journey.

***

The next morning Naruto woke up with the beams of light surrounding the room and an ache that pound on the barriers of his skull causing him to wince at the sunshine. Then the night before events passed through his aching mind, realizing that Nina had left the village sent him in a panic. He quickly got up, throwing on his usual outfit and rushed to Tsunade's office.

Also Sakura awoke screaming Sasuke's name but her last memories flooded back in and her heart beat with sadness. She stood and ran to the Hokage's office as well.

***

"So you're telling me that both Nina and Sasuke left the village last night." Tsunade said with her chin resting on her laced hands.

"Yes!" they said in unison with hidden urgency.

"We will assemble a search squad consisting of Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Kiba. You will search for Nina Aka and Sasuke Uchiha and bring them back to the village. Is that understood? You will be leaving this afternoon. I know that this is short notice but we need to get them back before Orochimaru gets a hold of them. So be ready…I'll send word to the others."

They left the Hokage's office, Naruto abandoning Sakura to prepare for his mission that seemed so far away as time ticked by slowly increasing his anxiety. He could hardly comprehend the reasoning of Sasuke and Nina discarding the rural community for their selfish ideals.

"What would drive them to do this?" He pondered as he packed his weapon pouch with needed weapons.

That afternoon Naruto and the others met in front of the village gates ready to begin the mission.

"Everybody thank you for what you are doing. I wish you good luck." Sakura tried to put forth as much courage as she could muster, anything to keep herself from shedding tears of a broken heart in front of the others, "Naruto please bring them back home safely, especially Sasuke."

"I guess you really love him don't you…" Naruto clarified.

"Just like you with Nina, right?"

"Yes…" Naruto confessed as a light blush tracked up his firm neck and crept across the fields of his cheeks.

Everybody was rather shocked once they heard the truth of his passion for Nina but he could not resist her, even as he thought of her often, she was simply irresistible with her excellent wit and wonderful sense of humor. An unwelcomed emptiness filled his so from the great pain that he felt from the absence of Nina not being there with him.

"Don't worry Sakura we'll bring them back home!" Naruto said with a big smile and a thumb up.

Naruto attempted to put a good front forward when he was pained badly by the events that had recently occurred that his heart could hardly bare to survive through. Inside Nina's betrayal had wounded him horrible that he could scarcely force himself to attend the mission that called his attention; however, if he didn't have Nina in his arms soon he feared that he would go mad with worry and flaring anger that he had yet to tame to his liking.

After exchanging few words with Sakura the search team departed.

"Why are we even doing this? They made the decision to leave and now we are searching for them. They probably don't even want to come back." Shikamaru yawned as he stretched his arms behind his lazy head.

"Because we're their comrades and we don't abandon teammates, that's why I need to find them before that slimy, snake does." Naruto hissed angrily.

"There's no need to be angry, I was only expressing my opinion, that's all." Shikamaru clarified.

"Well then you better just keep your opinions to yourself because I'm not in the mood to hear them." Naruto remarked coldly through clenched teeth.

The mission took numerous days and the squad had yet to accomplish their objective, not obtain a glimmer of intimation as to where they could possibly be sited in the thickets. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and even Kiba had been captured within their own battles that distracted them from completing their aim leaving Naruto alone to find the only person that truly made him feel utterly complete.

What if Shikamaru was right earlier? Did they really not want to come back and did they betray the means to be a ninja? Naruto doubted Nina once more, as much as he wanted to keep his faith in her he could help but question her intentions.

Suddenly a glimpse of a familiar black coat caught Naruto's eyes immediately. He chased after the figure, bounding over strewn branches to identify the similar form that belonged to Nina.

After running for many miles they had finally come to a stop, breathless and lost of energy.

"NINA STOP!!" Naruto screamed fretfully.

The feminine frame froze in place, feet planted firmly on the earth with a slender back facing Naruto. They stood on top of the surface of a deathly precipice. Slowly Nina turned towards Naruto revealing a dominant curse mark that consumed over half of flesh. Pale skin that he used to gently caress every morning was suddenly tainted with an agonizing mark that he refused to accept that she had submitted herself to such a low level, a position he could not understand.

"Nina, what have you done?" Naruto screamed with blasting resentment.

Viciousness ran hot through his pumping veins from the effortless spectacle of Nina in her current life form, her true body.

"Jealous…this is the result of having to sacrifice everything to retrieve whatever you desire at any cost. This is one reward that I have received for my exceeding talents." Nina boasted with a cynical smirk plastered upon her once soft features and a twinkle of accomplishment.

"How could you stoop so low as to allow this to happen to you, Nina?" Naruto questioned with irritation.

"You have no right to question my methods. Maybe, if you watched everybody that you ever loved and cared about be murdered in front of your very eyes, you would understand my position, you simple minded fool." Nina snapped with hostility.

How could this happen to Nina of all people? Naruto often marveled.

"What happened to you? This isn't you at all." Naruto opened with sudden softness.

"In order for me to become more powerful, I had to leave the village which wasn't as painful as I was expecting. Naruto, you are but an impudent…you could never completely comprehend what I am going through…I'm pursuing my goal and what have you been doing with that old pest…just goofing off. If you're planning on taking me back to that useless village, you'll have to do it by force first." Nina smirked with a presence of a coldness that she had never possessed before.

"Fine by me…I might love you Nina but I will bring you back one way or another." Naruto said as he prepared himself for a powerful battle.

They charged towards each other with the full intention of stopping one other at any cost.

Nina kicked Naruto with a sudden strength that knocked the wind from his lungs causing him to lose his balance and slip off the edge of the ledge that he simply forgotten. Thinking swiftly, he concentrated chakara to the soles of his feet, attaching him to the rocky wall saving himself from a harmful landing. He glanced up to witness Nina standing near the edge observing her failed attempt to harm him.

Naruto raced to Nina, reaching a close range that was a perfect opportunity for his own attack. He pulled his balled hand back plunging the limb towards the field of Nina's face however she caught his feeble hit as well as the other fist that had neared her stomach, saving herself from little damage.

They separated with great force, a monstrous space between them as they concocted their own devious plots against each other. Naruto and Nina focused sending energy towards the bottoms of their heels as they balanced on the side of the natural, colossal dome.

Nina leaped down to Naruto with one hand balled in a fist. Not expecting an attack from Nina so soon, he had let his guard down, a habit that he was used to around her. Her damaging blow hit its target precisely; he lost his balance and began declining once more. Nina soared after Naruto, catching to him promptly. Performing a diminutive flippant she crashed a foot into his chest, cracking of bones echoed to both pairs of ears. Oxygen flew from his lungs as he collided with the sturdy gravel below sending waves of pain to explode throughout his entire body.

Remembering the earlier days of her training, she trained with further effort then was necessary in order to salvage her father's attention however no matter how much effort she put forth in his eyes she would never surpass her older sister, Leara. At the moment she outshined her sister with powers that she worked so hard to obtain. Nina had graduated the academy at the age of five. She could already do the Shento at the age of nine and now she was at Anbu level. Though she had accomplished what was needed she still yearned for more, feeling the need to completely replace Leara on a subconscious level.

Naruto struggled to escape the crater that had been created from the mere force of his density and the intensity Nina had put forth in her attack. Nina stood a top a reaper remembrance with long fingers crossed, pulling strong thin threads out of her pouch. As she unraveled them, she threw them around Naruto pinning his limbs to a giant boulder, refraining from performing any hand signs that could assist him in the treacherous condition.

She propelled her body, landing on the ground roughly causing a dent to crack beneath her feet. Beginning a mystic jutsu that suddenly summoned a serpent with burning flesh that roared at its prey, racing towards the inescapable form, twisting around the thick threads the dragon engulfed Naruto in coming in contact with his soft flesh the serpent exploded flying Naruto into his watery grave.

"Naruto we're in the middle of a battle and you're taking a bath. How despicable." Nina laughed as she hopped on to his limp body, pounding him with a strength that only seemed to grow with each blow.

He blocked most of the blows as best he could but his body soon began surrendering as his will continued to fight.

Returning to a dead floating tree trunk, Nina captured her breath, a fraction of her anger melted away as old winter snow to the spring's new heat. She grabbed her headband that she prided and tied the object around her thin waist.

The rage that had sweltering inside Naruto had finally burst. A red aura surrounded Naruto as he underwent a crustal transformation that was needed for his survival, chewed down nails changed to claws, average teeth to gruesome fangs, and his light blue orbs melted to a darkened crimson. The nine tailed fox spirit leaked through a break in the impeccable seal allowing Naruto to borrow required power.

'Hmm…so he's finally gotten mad enough to use the nine tailed fox spirit's supremacy…well he's about to get a taste of pure muscle." Nina thought to herself with unbreakable confidence.

A black aura suddenly began churning around Nina transforming her entire body into something that seemed unrecognizable, common teeth altered to brutal sharp fangs, polished fingernails to ruthless claws, and eyes to crimson, burning red with a fire for conquest and anguish. Naruto gazed at her with astonishment never knowing that Nina had a demon conserved inside of her small frame for all those years.

"This power…I have a feeling that I'm not going to lose." Nina said as she held up her clawed hand.

"Nina I'm going to bring you back home so prepare yourself for the worst." Naruto said as he began ran towards Nina.

As they began battling once more, memories flooded both clustered minds with one set.

All day the sky had been clear for the special graduation that occurred every year at the academy. Naruto had failed the same exam for the forth time, every graduate laughing at his expense.

Nina had graduated with flying colors naturally; she was one of the academy's top students with exceeding aptitude that topped many. Unsurprisingly the assessment was easier to her than most of the students that did attend the school for young ninjas.

That day she had marched out of the school's wooden double doors to travel home for a rest that she desired so. However her plans were directly delayed when she overheard a girl comment that Naruto was a failure and was worthless. Naruto had heard clearly what she had remarked and was damaged by the hurtful words that packed so much meaning.

Feeling a ting of sentimentality and anger, Nina tapped the girl on her shoulder. She turned around not knowing if she had missed one of her friends on the way home. Then suddenly Nina's came in immediate contact with the child's precious face, later on causing a terrible bruise on her porcelain skin and ego. The girl flew back a couple of yards landing in the soil with a dirty face as her friends came running by her side to help her escape.

"You're the one who is worthless for talking about a fellow classmate like that. You will never be worthy of becoming a true shinobi." Nina stated and walked over towards Naruto. He looked up at her with a surprised expression and thankful smile.

"Keep up the effort Naruto. You'll pass the exam without any trouble at all and then you'll become a precious Hokage like you say. Well…see ya…" Nina turned and began walking home, feeling rather proud of herself as a little grin of her own spread about her lips. Naruto sat on the swing, blushing at from the meaningful words Nina had spared him in his depression.

Naruto and Nina had separated once more adding air to their low supply of oxygen. Nina conjured her best technique that could destroy Naruto, her ultimate ability. Naruto performed required hand signs that were needed to summon his ultimate attack as well that could injury Nina to the point of death but he was willing to put her out of her misery that she would not admit.

They jumped off the sides of the cliff and hurtled towards one another with minds clear of their final decision.

"SHINTO!!" Nina screamed.

"RASENGON!!!" Naruto yelled, their voices echoing around the rocky auditorium as they collided with each other.

Swiftly changing his decision, his assault had purely scratched the tough surface of her headband however less of the same did, she plunged her attack through his chest causing Naruto to cough blood that splattered upon her face.

A darkened abyss rapidly formed, engulfing both Nina and Naruto within its inner core expanding as they fell apart from one another, their love seemingly died at that moment that Nina had not hesitated in her decision. Then the black shell exploded throwing Nina and Naruto away with great power.

Nina slowly stood up gaining some balance as she gripped a scorching stain that burned the very skin. She trudged over to Naruto in his weakened state, not able to bare her betrayal and the wounds that did not mend, escaped to a world that he was quite familiar with that was abundant in wonderful past memories that he refused to let go, the only thing keeping him from his near death.

The curse mark burned throughout her cool veins, knocking the balance away from her already frail legs, and landing on her knees she hovered over Naruto's sleeping form, almost regretting for ever making such a senseless decision that more than likely damaged the bond beyond repair.

Gazing at a precious face that she had grown to admire, Nina leaned closer to Naruto; her lips brushed his with the lightest of touch, and then applied force, creating an impression in her memory to remember every inch and angle of her once beloved. She pulled back; a single tear escaped the corner of her eyes, slowly rolled down the smooth plains of her cheek, to the end of her chin, dropping onto Naruto's face.

"Good…bye…" Nina said as she slowly stood up and ambled back to Orochimaru's lair, a place that would have to become her safe haven for the next few years as his apprentice.

Naruto being in an unconscious, his senses still aware of incidences happening around him.

Behind closed lids Nina strutted away from him into a darkness that was less then inviting to any pure soul. Naruto reached out to her and tried to say her name but nothing popped out but still silence. She continued on her own journey that didn't include him as much as he wanted to accompany her through the roads in life, his mere wish could not be granted.

A rushing wind zipped passed Naruto, causing his senses to become alert of the environment that surrounded him. He painfully opened his eyes to realize that his sensei was carrying; a medic ninja had come jumping alongside Kakashi, informing him of the situation.

"You need to hurry and take Naruto to the hospital his wounds are severe but he will live through them. As for the other ninja we could not find her…all we found was this." The medic ninja handed Kakashi Nina's headband with the leaf symbol crossed out.

Naruto put his head back down on Kakashi's back and fell into a deep slumber that he did not find comforting.

Naruto awoke to a blackened room, propping himself up he took in his surroundings. Glancing downward at his hands he saw that they were bandaged, his whole body was covered with healing lotions and bindings to protect new abrasions.

Observing his current surroundings, he noticed that Nina's headband was set neatly on the nightstand next to his bed wrapped in a plain rag to veil her everlasting duplicity. Sadness swept over him similar to the currents of the ocean. Tears seeped from his dark blue orbs dropping on to the fresh aids. A knock erupted from behind the closed door, breaking him from his state, he wiped the liquid away in an attempt to make himself present and feel better when not.

"Come in…" Naruto said in a weak voice, Shikamaru slid the door open, stepping the room to greet an injured mate.

"Boy you don't look that bad at all…so Nina wouldn't…?" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

The mention of her name was enough to bring forth an agony that was far worse then his injuries.

"Hey, Naruto are you ok?" he inquired as he peeked at him with concern.

"I'm just remembering the times I spent with Nina…the good times…and the bad…" Naruto whispered as he stared down at the wrapped possession, he unraveled the cloth revealing the headband that had accessorized Nina in numerous ways that he could hardly recall all of the reasons.

Soon he exited the hospital, feeling completely recovered and ready to begin his training. His sensei and Naruto began a journey towards strengthening all of his hidden attributes that he had yet to experience fully, to totally unite with his inner powers that were far greater then he ever anticipated.

"Just you wait Nina I will bring you back and that's a promise." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Naruto we better get going you won't be able to train just standing there." Jeriya said with a hint of annoyance.

"Ok! I'm on my way!" Naruto said with excitement.

They traveled away from a safe haven that had been their own since birth, entering a universe of the unknown.

In life, there are paths in life that must be stepped upon. Different roads lead for the better good while others intrigue to the greater evil. As for Nina and Sasuke, their fates are in Orochimaru's hands unless they make the decision to save themselves before it's too late.

**A/n:** I just had to revise the story; I couldn't stand how bland it really was. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the possible first chapter of the story, I was considering adding on more chapters instead of leaving it as a one shot. Let me know what you think and please review. Also thank you for reading it. ^__^


End file.
